Chuter
by Chapaf
Summary: Dean a chassé Castiel. Il est parti sans se retourner et depuis, il se débat entre remords, regrets et lâcheté. Comment vivre avec l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir un ange ?
**Un petit OS Destiel qui m'a longtemps fait hésiter. J'avais l'idée, je ne savais juste pas comment conclure. Alors j'ai laissé Dean et Cas décider à ma place ^_^**

 **Correction maison : pour les horreurs qui restent, _mea maxima culpa_ que à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Castiel est parti depuis des semaines maintenant. Enfin, « parti »… Chassé du bunker, chassé de leurs vies par un Dean qui n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen de lutter contre les pulsions qui l'assaillaient lorsque l'ange était à proximité.

Dean était pourtant conscient de ses erreurs, de ses péchés. Tout comme il avait été conscient du regard millénaire posé sur lui, de cette marque ancrée dans sa chair depuis son séjour en enfer. Il partageait un lien très particulier avec l'ange du Jeudi. Un lien qui l'avait amené au bord du précipice, à deux doigts de la chute.

Mais la voix de la raison avait veillé à ce qu'il ne se perde pas. À ce que l'innocence de ces grands yeux bleus ne devienne pas la pomme dans laquelle croquerait l'Homme Juste.

Si ce n'était pas la contradiction la plus impie… L'ange par qui le péché arrive.

Car c'en était un de désirer un autre homme. Un péché. Dean le savait. Beaucoup de certitudes avaient été bouleversées dans sa vie, mais rien ne saurait ébranler celle-ci. Pas même une caboche hirsute et un trench-coat mal ajusté sur un guerrier céleste un peu gauche.

Alors Dean avait adopté la seule attitude qui lui permettait de se protéger. Il avait réagi comme il l'avait toujours fait. Par la colère et la mauvaise foi. Au premier prétexte, il avait chassé Castiel. L'avait abandonné, seul, démuni, planté sur ce parking à regarder l'Impala s'éloigner.

Dean n'oublierait jamais la petite brise qui avait balayé les mèches noires et le bas du trench-coat, créant comme une auréole ternie autour de l'ange brisé. Quel genre de monstre abandonne un ange ? Un impie, un incroyant.

Blasphème.

Quel genre d'homme abandonne un ami ? Un lâche, un ingrat.

Sacrilège.

Depuis Dean vit avec sa culpabilité et ses regrets comme on porte une croix. Dix fois, cent fois, mille fois, il a été tenté de rebrousser chemin pour voir si Castiel l'a attendu. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. De découvrir que l'ange tenait à lui à ce point ou de découvrir qu'il l'avait abandonné. Qu'il avait suivi son propre chemin.

Dean prie parfois, dans le silence de ses nuits. Jamais à voix haute. De peur qu' _il_ l'entende vraiment. Il prie une grâce étiolée et des ailes brisées.

.

Les jours et les semaines filent. Dean le cherche dans chacune des femmes qu'il ramène dans son lit. Sans se l'avouer. Nuit après nuit. Dans une chevelure indisciplinée, dans une tête candidement penchée sur le côté, dans une implacable rage guerrière, dans des yeux aigue-marine…

Mais aucun bleu, aussi profond soit-il, ne peut exister en ce monde et être semblable aux iris d'un ange triste. Des millénaires accumulés, une sagesse et une expérience incommensurable. Et pourtant, cette capacité à aimer au-delà de toute commune mesure. Avec la naïveté et la candeur d'un être qui ignore tout de la vraie violence des émotions. Une pureté froide, telle que l'a voulue Dieu le Père, dénuée de malice, dépouillée des laideurs mortelles. Une forme de conscience que rien ne devrait pouvoir blesser. Capable de tout donner, de tout sacrifier.

Faire souffrir un ange, c'est la chose la plus laide et la plus triste que Dean ait fait de sa vie. Il a l'impression que rien ne pourrait racheter un tel péché. Le regard triste et perdu de Castiel le hante. Son sourire incertain aussi. Ses mots et ses mimiques emprunts de gravité lorsque l'ange se préparait à se sacrifier une fois encore pour leur salut à tous.

Dean y pense encore, accoudé à ce bar perdu au fin fond de l'Oklahoma. Un bar de motards, un peu crado, un peu vieillot comme il y en a tant dans l'Amérique profonde. Dean s'y sent à l'aise. Il est dans son monde, au milieu de ces gros machos aux rires gras et à l'hygiène discutable. Il est même sûr que la patronne cache un fusil à canon scié sous le bar, assez semblable au sien au demeurant, les cartouches de sel en moins.

Mais la bière est fraîche et, luxe des luxes, agrémentée d'une rondelle de citron coincée dans le goulot. La solitude n'est pas mal non plus. Sam est resté potasser dans la chambre et le bar n'est pas trop bruyant. Soir de semaine oblige.

Dean joue avec la capsule de sa bière et quelques cacahuètes qui traînent sur le zinc poli par de trop nombreux coups de torchon. Il n'a rien de particulier à faire ce soir. Juste à regarder le temps qui passe.

Le tic-tac de la pendule se perd dans le brouhaha des conversations.

C'est là qu'elle arrive. Entre deux cliquetis d'aiguille. Dean la voit pousser la porte du bar dans le grand miroir qui surplombe les bouteilles, face à lui. Elle est belle. Très belle. Elle n'a même rien à faire dans ce rade tant elle est jolie.

Élancée, la taille fine, une grâce aérienne et emprunte d'une élégance que Dean n'a jamais vraiment connue chez les femmes qu'il a fréquentées. Son genre, c'est plutôt les jolies serveuses pas trop farouches ou les filles qui manient aussi bien le fusil à pompe que le pieu en argent. Pourtant il ne peut détacher son regard de cette femme quand elle traverse la salle. Il n'est pas le seul.

Sa longue chevelure blonde flotte dans son sillage, caressant parfois le creux de ses reins. Ses hanches se balancent sensuellement, sans qu'aucune part de provocation ne se mêle à l'harmonie de ce mouvement.

Dean s'attend à tout moment à ce que l'un des gros lourds de la salle tente une manœuvre grossière. Mais non, ils restent tous en retrait. Quasi respectueux. Comme si la jeune femme dégageait une aura qui la tient à distance de leur vulgarité crasse. Elle traverse donc la salle jusqu'au bar en toute quiétude et se hisse sur un tabouret libre.

Toujours par le biais du miroir, Dean croise le regard vert de l'inconnue. Une fraction de seconde. Un éclat avant qu'il ne détourne le sien. Il ose à peine la regarder. Belle suffit à peine à la décrire, mais Dean manque de vocabulaire. Et il n'ose pas se risquer à quelque comparaison poétique qui ne rendrait de toute façon pas justice à la jeune femme.

La patronne arrive en dévisageant l'inconnue, l'air interdit. Elle essuie le comptoir avec application avant de lui adresser la parole.

_Qu'est-ce que je te sers, ma jolie ?

_Une Bud light, vous avez ?

_Pour sûr !

Dean reste stupéfait. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça. Du champagne, peut-être ? Quelque chose de raffiné et de léger. Il observe donc avec stupéfaction l'inconnue verser le contenu de sa bouteille dans le verre que la patronne dépose face à elle.

_Ça ferait 3 dollars 95, mon chou.

Elle commence à fouiller un petit sac qui pend en bandoulière le long de sa hanche, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Dean la devance.

_C'est pour moi.

Il plonge la main dans la poche de son jean et en sort un billet de 10 dollars fripé qu'il tend à la patronne. Celle-ci interroge sa cliente du regard. La jeune femme dévisage Dean pendant quelques instants, indécise, avant de hocher la tête. Son expression est indéchiffrable, réservée peut-être.

Dean a soudain la désagréable sensation d'être un insecte coincé sous la loupe du microscope. Alors il s'essuie nerveusement la main sur son jean et la tend à la jeune femme.

_Je m'appelle Dean.

Elle avance à son tour la main et serre brièvement mais fermement celle de Dean.

_Rachelle.

Sa voix est calme. Posée. Sans la moindre trace d'accent d'où qu'il soit.

_Merci pour le verre.

Dean cache la soudaine timidité que lui inspire Rachelle derrière un clin d'œil complice et une pose décontractée. Elle n'est pas dupe, car une petite moue amusée vient plisser le coin de sa bouche. Elle la dissimule derrière une première gorgée de bière qui dépose un film brillant sur ses lèvres.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de toute la soirée. Quelques mots par-ci par-là. Rachelle ne semble rien attendre de particulier, si ce n'est que le temps passe. La curiosité est retombée dans le bar et les conversations ont repris. Dean observe la plupart du temps la jeune femme a la dérobée. Il a du mal à la cerner, si ce n'est qu'il trouve sa présence calme et apaisante.

Un baume silencieux sur des blessures qu'ils se refusaient jusque-là à nommer. Personne ne lui a fait cet effet depuis bien longtemps. Personne depuis Castiel…

Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

_Tu as l'air triste, Dean.

Ce n'est pas une question. Juste un constat dressé d'une voix douce et rassurante. Dean se surprend même à dire la vérité. Comme s'il se trouvait tout à coup incapable de mentir à la jeune femme qui a rapproché son tabouret du sien.

_Je pensais à un ami…

Il n'en dit pas plus et Rachelle ne réclame pas davantage. Elle se contente de poser une main hésitante sur l'avant-bras du chasseur. Dean trésaille à ce contact qui le fait vibrer. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose. À peine un effleurement et une caresse de réconfort tout juste esquissés.

_Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Dean hausse les épaules en grattant de l'ongle l'étiquette de sa bière.

_Je ne sais pas… On ne s'est plus vus depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à lui d'ailleurs. Parle-moi plutôt de toi.

Il plaque un sourire factice sur ses lèvres et se retourne vers Rachelle. Une question ère à la lisière du regard vert, mais rien qui ne se transforme en paroles. À la place, la jeune femme commence à parler de ses études de biologie.

Dean l'écoute parler. Pas tant pour ce qu'elle raconte, mais simplement à cause du timbre un peu rauque de sa voix. Il se laisse porter par les sonorités et les inflexions mélodieuses. À un moment, elle lui demande d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur lui. Une seconde durant, sans bien savoir pourquoi, Dean considère l'idée de lui dire la vérité. Il se reprend bien vite avec un rire de dérision et se contente de lui servir sa soupe habituelle, se glissant sans peine dans le costume mal taillé d'une de ses nombreuses identités.

Elle l'écoute aussi, attentive. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'elle pense. Son visage est assez peu expressif, comme figé dans cette aura de beauté parfaite. Mais ça ne gêne pas Dean. En vérité, c'est plus facile ainsi, même si c'est perturbant d'être l'objet d'une attention aussi soutenue. Il en oublie un peu ce qu'il raconte. Des banalités sans doute. Quelques anecdotes de gosse à propos de Sam et lui.

Rachelle finit par commander une seconde bière. Dean aussi. Cette fois, elle insiste pour l'inviter. Dean finit par céder et ils recommencent à deviser doucement. Ce jusqu'à ce que la patronne se racle discrètement la gorge. Ils réalisent alors qu'ils sont les derniers. Tous les autres clients ont déserté le bar.

Quand ils sortent, la nuit est fraîche. Le vent fait voleter les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme et, à la lueur d'un réverbère, Dean remarque quelques reflets acajou. Sur une impulsion, il replace une mèche derrière l'oreille de Rachelle. Le geste est terriblement familier, mais elle ne semble pas s'en offusquer.

Aussi Dean ose-t-il caresser l'ovale de sa joue de son pouce calleux. La peau est veloutée, crémeuse. Sans la moindre imperfection. Cette femme est si belle qu'elle semble irréelle. Voyant qu'elle ne prend pas plus ombrage de cette audace que de la précédente, Dean s'approche doucement et passe sa main dans la nuque délicate. Il soulève au passage la lourde masse tiède de ses cheveux.

Quand il attire délicatement le visage de Rachelle contre le sien pour effleurer ses lèvres, elle se laisse faire. Dean n'a jamais embrassé une femme ainsi. Il hésite un peu, craint de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser. Simple caresse de sa bouche. Un effleurement offert contre un soupir que finit par pousser Rachelle.

Elle se détend alors dans ses bras et entrouvre tout doucement la bouche. Tentateur, Dean effleure la lèvre inférieure de la pointe de sa langue. Il quémande l'accès que la jeune femme lui concède. Nouveau soupir, et il vient enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne.

Le ballet n'a rien de sauvage entre eux. Il est calme, modéré, infiniment doux. Deux amants qui ont l'éternité pour se découvrir. Le goût de framboise et de bière de Rachelle se mêle au discret parfum d'ambre qu'exhale sa peau. Elle donne envie à Dean de l'enlacer tendrement et d'en prendre infiniment soin. De la traiter avec une délicatesse qui ne lui est pas coutumière.

Quand Dean s'écarte, Rachelle laisse ses mains sagement posées là où elles sont, bien à plat sur le revers de la veste en cuir de Dean. Elle soulève ses paupières un moment plus tard, l'air un peu perdue.

Dean se racle la gorge, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Rachelle lui plaît. Voire un peu plus que ça. Mais quelque chose l'empêche de la traiter comme toutes les filles qu'il ramasse à droite à gauche. Aussi quand il lui propose de la déposer quelque part, n'a-t-il aucune idée déplacée derrière la tête. Rachelle accepte en s'écartant d'un pas et Dean la guide jusqu'à l'Impala. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Le moteur tourne toujours alors que Dean la dépose devant une coquette maison de banlieue. Elle le gratifie d'un léger baiser au coin de la bouche avant de quitter la voiture sans se retourner.

Seul son parfum, discret et mystérieux comme elle, flotte encore dans l'habitacle. Dean attend qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle avant de s'éloigner. Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cette soirée et c'est dans un état de semi-conscience qu'il regagne le motel pouilleux qu'il occupe avec Sam.

.

Le soir-même, son frère lui annonce qu'il a mis au jour une inquiétante affaire de disparition d'enfants. Ça pourrait ne pas être grand-chose mais Sam a un sale présentiment. Et Dean a appris à écouter les intuitions de son petit frère. Ils décident donc de s'attarder un peu dans le coin.

Quelque part, cela convient très bien au chasseur. Sans se l'avouer, il sait que cela lui donnera le temps de revoir Rachelle. Il en crève d'envie. D'ailleurs, le lendemain soir il se présente à sa porte avec un bouquet de roses. Pas très original. Même lui en a conscience alors qu'il les lui tend un peu piteusement. Sauf que Dean n'y connaît rien en fleurs. Il pourrait apprendre, ceci dit…

Rachelle n'a pas l'air de se formaliser. Elle enfouit son petit nez retroussé dans les pétales odorants et ses yeux s'illuminent d'un tendre plaisir.

_Elles sont très belles, merci.

Dean se surprend à étouffer une bouffée de joie presque enfantine. Le sourire qu'il adresse à la jeune femme est chargé du simple désir de plaire et de faire plaisir.

_Ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau quelque part ?

_Seulement si tu viens aussi…

Une fossette malicieuse creuse la joue de Rachelle et Dean ri en s'écartant pour qu'elle puisse le suivre.

_Je ne voyais pas ça autrement…

.

La chasse s'éternise dans l'Oklahoma. Des gosses continuent de disparaître, réapparaissant mystérieusement quelques jours plus tard. Rien de mal ne semble leur être arrivé, ils ne souffrent d'aucune blessure ou d'aucun traumatisme apparents. Ce qui aurait tendance à inquiéter les deux frères…

Alors ils ne lâchent rien.

Ça arrange également bien les affaires de Dean qui peut continuer à passer du temps avec Rachelle. Il finit même par la présenter à Sam. Celui-ci observe avec circonspection le lent ballet de séduction auquel se livrent son frère et la jeune femme. Il s'est installé entre eux une complicité qui étonne Sam. Comment Dean réussit-il à être aussi naturel avec cette jeune femme qui semble si loin de leur monde ?

Alors Sam se tait. Il observe. Il remarque la réserve de Rachelle, mais aussi sa douceur et les regards pleins d'une affection toute ingénue qu'elle adresse à Dean. Elle écoute le chasseur débiter ses habituelles inepties comme s'il s'agissait de paroles d'Évangile. Parfois elle penche la tête sur le côté en un geste terriblement familier qu'il sert le cœur du cadet Winchester.

Dans ces moments-là, il se demande où est Castiel. Qu'advient-il d'un ange que l'on abandonne comme un sac d'ordures sur le bas-côté ? Il sait que Dean porte le fardeau de cette culpabilité, mais Sam la ressent également. Après tout, il a laissé faire. Il a permis par sa lâcheté et son indifférence que son frère s'enferre dans ses illusions plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'il ressentait pour un autre homme, tout ange qu'il fut.

Maintenant, il est trop tard. Castiel a disparu. Le ciel reste sourd à leurs prières et aux supplications muettes de Sam pour que revienne leur ami. Pour que l'ange leur accorde une seconde chance.

Castiel a même été remplacé par Rachelle dans le regard de Dean.

C'est ce que comprend Sam à force de les observer. Dean semble avoir retrouvé un infime fragment de ce qui faisait que son lien avec Castiel était si particulier. Alors il se jette à corps perdu dans cette relation qu'il entretient avec la jeune femme. Il la traite comme il aurait dû traiter l'homme qui avait renié son propre peuple pour l'aimer. Ce que Dean n'avait pu se résoudre à donner à un ange qui avait eu le malheur de s'incarner dans un corps mâle, il l'offre à cette femme.

La gorge de Sam se serre à chaque petite attention que Dean a pour Rachelle. Chaque sourire est une torture. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il a l'air heureux son frère avec cette fille. Il rit comme Sam ne l'a plus vu faire depuis des lustres. Dean s'offre le luxe exquis de l'insouciance.

Bénis les ignorants, car le Paradis leur est offert.

Alors quand il a terminé son observation, Sam se tait.

_Est-ce que tu veux rentrer prendre un café ?

Ils reviennent du cinéma où ils ont été voir un film, sans doute un peu nul. Dean l'a déjà oublié. Il ne voit que le sourire de Rachelle alors qu'elle se tient sur le pas de sa porte. Elle a glissé la clé dans la serrure et s'est à demi retournée vers lui. Elle lui a adressé sa proposition à voix basse. Avec hésitation.

Dean déglutit. Il sent bien ce truc qui flotte dans l'air. Là, juste entre eux. À la lisière de la conscience qu'on a de l'autre. Du désir. À la fois doux et instinctif. Comme si tout les avait conduits à ce moment précis.

Il ne répond pas à la question. Il se contente de prendre la main de Rachelle dans la sienne, d'entrer à sa suite et de refermer la porte sur eux. L'intérieur de la maison est à l'image de la jeune femme. Élégant et étrangement chaleureux. Tous dans les tons blancs et sable.

Mais Dean n'est pas rentré pour s'attarder sur la déco. Il plonge dans le regard vert de Rachelle, elle lui sourit en une invitation pudique. Le chasseur se penche pour l'embrasser doucement et la jeune femme lui répond en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Quelques baisers et elle recule, lui tendant la main pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Elle n'allume pas la lumière. Seul le clair de lune brillant éclaire la pièce à travers les voilages pendus aux fenêtres. Il auréole le corps féminin d'une lueur cristalline, un peu argentée. Quand elle ôte sa robe qui s'affaisse autour de ses pieds en une élégante corolle, sa peau blanche se pare des reflets iridescents de l'astre nocturne.

Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que dans ce clair obscur qui masque ses gestes un peu hésitants. Quand elle se retourne pour faire face à Dean qui s'est retrouvé incapable du moindre mouvement, elle semble quêter son approbation. Médusé, le chasseur ne bouge pas. Elle avance alors la main pour toucher sa joue. Il sursaute sans la chasser.

_Tu… Tu ne te déshabilles pas ? souffle-t-elle.

_Si, bien sûr, bafouille Dean qui ôte maladroitement sa lourde veste en cuir.

Le vêtement s'échoue sur le parquet en un bruit mat. Le reste suit et Dean ne s'est jamais senti aussi embarrassé qu'à ce moment, alors qu'ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre. S'observant en chiens de faïence. Le désir n'a pas disparu. Il est simplement maladroit.

Rachelle reprend l'initiative en embrassant Dean avant de le conduire à son lit. Ils s'y allongent et s'embrassent doucement. Dean ose à peine la toucher, mais elle vient coller son corps contre le sien. Il est embarrassé de sentir son érection se presser contre une cuisse ronde.

Les mains de la jeune femme explorent son corps. Elles en tracent les courbes et les méplats. Se réjouissant de la fermeté de ses muscles, savourant le creux souple du cou. Pas un fragment de la peau de Dean n'échappe à ces caresses tendres et curieuses. Il se laisse faire, passif. Immobile, comme pour ne pas effrayer un petit animal curieux.

Quand elle pose un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres, Dean comprend qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin dans l'audace. Il reprend les rênes. Cette fois-ci, il ose la toucher, la découvrir. Elle a l'odeur de l'herbe coupée après la pluie, un goût de fruit suave et défendu. Dean oublie son plaisir. Seul compte celui de Rachelle. Il veut tout lui donner.

Quand il pénètre finalement son corps qui repose sur le lit, auréolé de ses cheveux blonds, elle pousse un petit soupir en se mordant la lèvre. Dean ferme les yeux et se perd dans cet instant de communion. Par sa douce présence, Rachelle rassemble les morceaux de sa vie. Le moment est suspendu hors du temps et de l'espace. Dean s'y oublie, s'y perd. En un instant, il est délesté de toutes les attaches d'une vie mortelle.

Le corps de Rachelle se resserre, palpite, l'emprisonne. Sa tête part en arrière, son visage transcendé par un plaisir qui heurte Dean en pleine poitrine. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller. Son corps se perd dans cette étreinte d'une perfection presque douloureuse. Combien de temps s'écoule-t-il alors qu'il demeure ainsi suspendu ? Dean ne saurait le dire. Dans l'oubli de l'extase, il crie son nom.

Il ne reprend à peine pied avant de rouler sur le côté pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le sommeil du juste.

C'est une sensation désagréable qui réveille Dean au matin. Presque un sacrilège. Il sent le corps de Rachel pressé contre le sien. La jeune femme s'est blottie dans son dos pendant qu'il dormait. Dean met un petit moment à comprendre d'où lui vient ce sentiment de malaise. Il lui faut la sentir. Posée là. La main de Rachelle. Elle repose sur son biceps, sur la trace qu'ont laissé d'autres doigts qui se sont imprimés dans sa chair et dans son âme.

Il se redresse d'un bond, soudain hors de lui, nauséeux. La sensation de justesse de cette nuit s'est envolée. Il se lève et quitte le lit pour enfiler son jean.

_Dean ?

La voix de Rachelle est éraillée autant qu'ensommeillée. Pleine de questions aussi. Tant de questions reposent dans ce nom chuchoté comme une prière. Cette supplication rappelle au chasseur un regard. Des iris d'un bleu millénaire qui observent sa fuite sans un mot.

Il boutonne son pantalon et enfile son T-shirt.

_Dean.

Les questions ne sont plus. Ne demeure qu'un appel. Rauque. Intense. Presque une injonction.

Cette voix… Ce timbre profond et grave…

Impossible…

_Dean.

Il se retourne.

Envolée la coquette maison de banlieue. Envolée la chambre aux draps crème baignés par la lumière du petit matin. Tout s'effondre autour de Dean, tel un décor de sable sculpté à flanc de falaise que le vent emporte.

Rachelle n'est plus. A-t-elle jamais été ? Un reflet émeraude se noit dans l'aigue-marine. Le halo de cheveux blonds se fait lumineux. Aveuglant. Céleste.

En son centre, rayonne un ange.

Un ange au regard implacable. Résolu. Résigné ?

Cette fois, aucune brise ne balaye les mèches noires.

Ils se trouvent projetés dans une chambre d'hôtel un peu banale. C'est avec horreur et dégoût que Dean contemple les draps défaits. Si semblables à d'autres, dans leur désordre amoureux. Ses yeux voyagent entre la couche désordonnée et l'ange qui se dresse face à lui, silencieux.

Rage. Répulsion.

_Castiel ! Espèce de sale fils de pute ! hurle Dean avant de se jeter sur lui.

Il cogne. Il frappe. Il déverse des années de colère et de frustration. Un masque craquelé de toutes parts qui vient juste de s'effondrer. Combien de temps, combien de fois cogne-t-il ?

Castiel ne se défend pas. Il ne s'est jamais défendu. Il encaisse un coup après l'autre. Châtiment révoltant et immérité pour une victime auto-désignée.

Dean hurle encore.

_Tu n'as jamais pu m'avoir alors il a fallut que tu t'abaisses à ça !

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Violent. Il voudrait briser Castiel de ses propres mains. Inconscient qu'il est de l'avoir déjà fait. Un jour d'automne alors que son dernier regard était lancé dans le rétroviseur d'une voiture qui s'éloignait.

Enfin Castiel parle.

_Je connais le cœur des hommes. Je les observe depuis si longtemps. Ton désir m'est moins étranger qu'à toi. Il ne me fait pas peur.

_Tu mens ! Tu mens !

Dean tombe à genoux, psalmodiant cette phrase comme un mantra depuis trop longtemps usé. Ses mots et ses mensonges ont perdu le pouvoir de le protéger.

Castiel ne le touche pas. Ne bouge pas. Pas un bruit ne résonne dans la pièce à l'exception de la litanie du chasseur. Castiel, lui, n'a pas besoin de mots. Il sait déjà. Dean sait aussi, bien qu'il se refuse à l'admettre.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Rien à expliquer.

Quand enfin la voix de Dean s'éteint, celui-ci relève la tête. Il cligne des yeux : Castiel a disparu. Rachelle se tient de nouveau à sa place. Quelque chose en elle a changé. Comme tous les anges qu'il a croisés, elle ne dégage plus aucune aura de féminité.

C'est une créature immuablement belle. D'une splendeur à vous arracher l'âme. Intemporelle. Dénuée de genre, à la manière de ces statues qui n'existent que pour célébrer la beauté du corps. Sans âme.

_Je suis Castiel.

Même sa voix a changé. Dean comprend alors qu'il entend pour la première fois celle de Castiel. Pas celle d'un de ses vaisseaux. Non, celle de l'ange. De la créature millénaire et intouchable qui a parcouru tous les Abymes de l'enfer pour l'en arracher.

Rachelle s'efface petit à petit. La lumière la dissout, l'enveloppe d'une aura insoutenable. Son vaisseau de chair s'y fond. Les yeux de Dean saignent et pleurent. Aucun mortel depuis Caïn le fratricide n'a plus contemplé la vraie forme des anges. L'expérience est presque intolérable.

Il n'y a rien à décrire. La matière perd toute substance sans y sacrifier son existence. Une telle perfection est inconcevable pour l'âme souillée de l'homme. Face à tant de pureté, Dean sent ses péchés l'éclabousser, comme autant de taches d'encre qui s'étendraient jusqu'à le ronger. Seule demeure dénuée de souillure la marque sur son bras.

_Je suis Castiel, tonne la créature de lumière.

Un bruit de plumes froissées se mêle à l'odeur crépitante de l'orage. Les sensations prennent corps. Dean est incapable de distinguer un son d'une odeur, le toucher de la vue. La puissance du halo céleste le crucifie sur place. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commence à s'atténuer. Et tandis qu'il se résorbe, seule l'ombre d'une gigantesque paire d'ailes s'enroule autour de son corps meurtri. Dean ne sait plus s'il pleure l'arrivée ou la perte de la clarté angélique.

Revient alors Castiel. Tel qu'il le connaît. Humain. Son vaisseau de chair se matérialise face à Dean. Des mèches noires désordonnées. Un trench-coat qui pendouille. Une cravate à moitié desserrée sur une chemise froissée. Et le bleu de ses yeux.

_Je suis né en regardant la mer des mondes.

Castiel lit dans les pensées de Dean. Il l'a toujours fait. Il a vu tout ce que l'humain cachait. Se cachait. Il ne savait juste pas comment lutter. Des dizaines de milliers de millénaires. Un soldat céleste. Tout ça pour en revenir à l'impuissance. L'infini de l'impuissance face au libre arbitre humain.

Castiel a-t-il des remords d'avoir dupé Dean ? Peut-être. Mais ce sont des émotions si humaines… S'il a des remords, ce serait aussi reconnaître que c'est un sentiment tout aussi mortel qui l'a poussé à savoir. À tout prix.

L'ange revoit Eve tendre le fruit défendu à Adam. Enfin il comprend le péché de l'humanité. Sa véritable essence. La connaissance mène à la souffrance. Castiel a croqué sa propre pomme. En piégeant Dean, il s'est condamné.

Dans les yeux gorgés de sang que le chasseur lève sur lui, tout ce que Castiel peut voir, c'est la crainte et le mépris. Si les anges avaient une âme, la sienne serait irrémédiablement souillée. Car, Dieu lui pardonne, il ne ressent que de la rage. Elle monte en lui. Cette tornade qui balaye tout sur son passage.

La violence mortelle des émotions.

_Je ne suis pas Castiel.

D'un geste, il fait disparaître ses vêtements. Le corps nu de son vaisseau s'offre au regard perdu de Dean. Un corps d'homme. Fin et longiligne. Une étincelle de désir brille dans le regard du chasseur, aussitôt étouffée. Comme à chaque fois que Castiel l'a surprise.

Il se jure alors que c'est la dernière fois qu'il la contemple.

_Tu n'as jamais rien vu d'autre qu'un corps.

Un ange peut-il ressentir du mépris ?

Il va disparaître. Sans but, sans plus de raison et sans patrie. Un ange égaré sur terre dont la grâce s'éteindra chaque jour un peu plus. Castiel mourra en lui, étouffé par ce corps humain bien trop petit pour réellement abriter toute son essence.

Il déploie ses ailes. Un vent céleste dont il est le seul à saisir les courants en ébouriffe les plumes.

_Cas.

La voix de Dean suspend son mouvement. L'ange se maudit d'être incapable se refuser ces derniers mots au chasseur. Il ferme les yeux. Un ange peut-il aimer au-delà de son propre salut ? Assurément. C'est ce que Père leur a enseigné.

 _Aimez mes enfants plus que moi._

Pourquoi ? N'est-il pas aussi son fils ?

_Cas…

La voix de Dean est brisée mais le chasseur se relève. L'ange n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'approche. Castiel ne cherche pas à dissimuler la nudité de son vaisseau. Il n'a déjà que trop menti.

Tout ce qu'il concède à Dean, c'est de se taire une ultime fois. Il écoutera les mots de l'Homme Juste.

Un pas après l'autre, Dean entre dans son espace personnel. Castiel sent la chaleur de sa peau rayonner jusque dans sa grâce. Des doigts calleux se posent sur son visage, en découvrant les contours comme le ferait un aveugle.

Dean aussi a fermé les yeux.

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

_Je suis Castiel, un ange du Seigneur.

La réponse est inexacte. Mais il n'en a plus, ou pas encore, d'autre. Castiel, l'ange du Jeudi s'est perdu. Quelque part entre les Cieux, la terre et l'Enfer. Il s'est égaré au contact d'un poisson. Le berger a succombé à l'agneau du troupeau.

_Apprends-moi les anges. Apprends-moi Castiel, supplie Dean.

_Pourquoi ?

Castiel ouvre les yeux, imité par Dean. Il y a de la terreur dans le regard vert. Pourtant Dean s'empare de la paume de Castiel et la pose sur son bras. Sous les doigts de l'ange, la marque semble s'animer d'une vie propre. Comme ce jour-là, perdu au plus profond des enfers, il effleure l'âme de l'homme juste.

Et Castiel se rappelle alors de toutes les raisons qui ont provoqué sa chute. Dean n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Il est porteur d'un fragment du pire et du meilleur. De la palette infinie de l'humanité.

Dean porte le choix.

Ce choix qui repousse la terreur et la honte sans les chasser totalement. Ce choix qui lui montre l'essence d'un être. Ni homme. Ni femme. Ni ange.

Castiel.

Il faudra du temps.

Mais Castiel n'est pas pressé. Les anges sont éternels. La patience est leur meilleure arme.

Pour le moment, il se contente d'une caresse du pouce sur la marque qui le lie à Dean. Et du sourire hésitant que lui adresse l'être qui, le premier, a su capturer la grâce d'un ange.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que ça n'aura pas été trop... obscur :)**  
 **A vot' bon cour pour un p'tit mot...**


End file.
